Lucky Penny II
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: So much was their final moments,she never wanted to see nor speak with him again.But when a battle brakes out in Makai and a new adventure begins to arise;she finds it difficult to avoid the reunion. Full Summary Inside READ & REVIEW
1. Battle Scars!

**Lucky Penny II**

**Summary – So much was their final moments, she never wanted to see nor speak with him again. But when a battle brakes out in Makai and a new adventure begins to arise; she finds it difficult to avoid the reunion. Friends made, lives lost and a battle won; Kagome must work along side Koenma's Spirit Detectives and search for the destined ruler of the western lands.**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Language) (Excessive Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask? No I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha. The prophecy below however, I made that up, pretty well if I do say so myself. Also, the quote beneath Ch.1 belongs to me.**

**AGES**

**Starting from the beginning to where we are...now.**

**Kagome: (3) (5) (7) (8) (10) (12) (13) (15) (16) (17) and (21)**

**Kurama: (4) (6) (8) (9) (11) (13) (14) (16) (18) and (22)**

**Souta: (2) (4) (5) (7) (9) (10) (12) (13) and (17)**

**Junko: (5) (6) (8) (10) (11) (13) (14) and (18)**

**Kimi: (8) (10) (12) (13) (15) (16) and (20)**

**Minami: (10) (12) (13) and (17)**

**Shippou: (6) and (11)**

**Yuzuki: (4)**

**Haru: (4)**

**Looks down at the warning from Lucky Penny.**

_WARNING: This fic will get dark closer to the end...real...dark. Like..._

_Black, like..._

_Black as night, black as pitch, blacker then the foulest witch. _

_...yeah, that kind of dark._

**Me: Hmm...yes, I did give everyone fair warning. Anyways, I know how long you have all been waiting for this, and though you may have expected it to be continued on my D-B-911 account, I am transferring all my stories to this account; please bare with it. Also, this story may or may not turn dark, I think however, that I have made you all endure enough of my twisted evilness, so I will dim the candle only slightly, and allow a little light to pass through the void of darkness that we left off at.**

_Eons ago, a prophecy was made that foretold the future of a single soul._

_A female immortal would be placed among the human world, memories erased and body remade until the time of her rebirth._

_And so the prophecy goes,_

_Into the grotto of the_

_Spring of the peachblossom_

_Invite the Immortal one._

_She who is born on the night of the Beast_

_Will be tested for the right of her Immortal name,_

_Redemption_

_6.6.6_

_**Chapter One – Battle Scars!**_

_A Broken Past _

_Warrants _

_A Predetermined Future_

_But Can Such A Future Be Changed_

_Or Will The Destined One _

_Forever Be Forced To Traverse A Path_

_Strung Together By Another's Soiled Hands_

**-x-x-x-**

'_So long had I waited for you to notice the deceit that lay before you...'_

Kagome's deep and dark blue eyes followed the imprints left behind by Mukuro who walked before her.

'_The fictitious thoughts and feelings that Lilith had tried so hard to blind you with...'_

Haru took his mothers hand and held it tightly; her eyes moved towards the child demon that she had given life through eccentric events. His twin sister held his hand too, so not to be separated.

'_Yes...she tried so hard to blind you and so easily did she succeed...'_

"Kagome..." Mukuro interrupted her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I believe we have a problem that we need to focus on."

Kagome looked ahead of her and felt her eyes widen in horror at the bloodshed before her. The bodies of lower class demons lay estranged across an atrocious battlefield.

"What...what happened..."

"Looks like my absence gave these lower class demons the idea that they could rule my land." Mukuro smirked, "Foolish."

"We should still tread lightly Mukuro; it seems like the upper class demons too got the idea of ruling the Western lands in your absence." Kagome pointed ahead of herself; their attention was placed on upper A and B class demons that were destroying the land and demons around them.

Mukuro sighed, "Seems you're right."

Kagome felt the tightened grip of her son and the hands of her daughter on her robes. "Hiei," She called to the hybrid fire/ice demon that stood next to her.

"Take Haru and Yuzuki to Koenma or Genkai's; I will retrieve them once this battle is over and everything has settled." Reluctant to leave with the battle occurring, Hiei hesitated for only a moment before taking Yuzuki in his arms and getting on one knee for Haru to climb onto his shoulders. He was gone before either Mukuro or Kagome said anything. The two girls stepped forward and their movements drew the attention of the demons surrounding them.

"It looks like we have one more battle before we can rest." Mukuro pulled her foot back and readied herself for a fight.

"...yes, it looks that way." Kagome balanced herself on the tips of her satin clad feet. A movement she recalled Genkai having done many times before. "Let's end this quickly." She said; her voice cold with malice. She moved so quickly, only the upper A class demons could keep up with her speed. She moved with such a grace and lethal speed, that many quickly fell to her equally fatal blows.

'_Hey...Kurama...'_ Her mentality was weak and fragile with the previous happenings; so easily would it be to break her. She had placed such a strong front up before her childhood friend, teacher and brother. She couldn't help the thoughts that crossed her mind, the words she spoke quietly in the confines of her heart and mind. _'Kurama...Shuichi...I still...still love you.'_ She drew her blade across the throat of a B class demon and brought it down the center of the crown of an upper C class demons head. _'Is that wrong?' _She took the heads off of three lower D class demons and split one down the center. _'Shouldn't I hate you...I want to hate you...I want to...but...'_ Her eyes closed and tears fell from her hardened eyes. _'But I can't!'_ She opened her eyes and continued the slaughter on demons. _'I won't let myself be with you, Kurama. No longer can I chain myself to you the way I have. We grew up on a path that we were meant to walk together; now that it has split in two different and unique directions, we must walk our own paths and hope...that wherever they lead us, we will be happy.' _She heard a cry of pain escape her demon victim. _'Let me be happy...'_ She looked up as suddenly a large cluster of demons began to flood the battlefield and surround her and Mukuro. _'Let me...LET ME BE HAPPY WITHOUT YOU, KURAMA!'_

A clawed hand took hold of her arm and dug its claws deep into her ivory skin. Circular cuts formed on her upper arm and she cried out in pain at the sudden ache in her limb. A red, yellow and green light shot from the skies of maroon and deep grays and mauve. Three females stood hovering high above the battleground. One with black hair in a tight bun and blood red eyes, looking no older the Shippou, held her hand high in the sky and shouted. A long rod of electricity filled her hand and she charged down at the demon that held tight to Kagome while others clawed at her. The electricity hit the demon and shot out to the multiple ones surrounding her. Disintegrated; turned to bones, powder, ashes and melted or burnt flesh; the smell of it all almost made Kagome retch.

"Hiiya!" The smaller girl smiled cheekily and grinned at the mess she made. "Thought you could use the help."

Kagome held her hand to her wounded arm and gave a small smile. "It's greatly appreciated."

"Call me Souten, The other two no doubt will want to introduce themselves to you after the battle, so you might as well," She paused momentarily and shot a bolt of electricity through a lower C class demons head. "Get back to the battle..." She laughed, skipping over the heads of the aggravated demons as she taunted them. Kagome could only watch for a few moments before she was suddenly brought out of her thoughts and thrown back into the battle.

**(2 WEEKS LATER)**

Kagome was worn out and tired. Her sword posed for the kill when the cries of Mukuro could be heard. Her eyes were wide and the battle had seemingly paused in the midst of battle. Demons were stunned silent by the death of the Western Lady Mukuro...so stunned...

"_...no..."_ Her eyes were wide and her heart gave a painful throb in her chest. There...the woman whom had saved her life...lay with a bade through her heart. An amused demon, from what Kagome could see...an upper A class demon. _"Monster..."_ Her words were soft and broken. "MONSTER~!"She charged the demon with every intention to destroy him, and with her heart fully in tune with her emotions and her desire to kill the being who took Mukuro from her...she easily pierced his heart and eradicated his limbs. The silence around her was unbarring; so still did the demons remaining stand, afraid to wield their weapons. Hiei had stopped in his on slaughter of demons, eyes wide with disbelief.

"We will take care of the rest."

Kagome paid no attention to the soft tenor ahead; the spoken words of one of the mysterious three whom had previously appeared, no doubt.

'_Mukuro...is this punishment?'_ She could feel her body shaking at the dawning realization. _'Is this what I must endure; was I in the wrong; was this my fault!? Let this not be my doing...let this not be my punishment, but my responsibility to atone for the loss and death of my fellow comrades and friends! I WILL ATONE FOR MY MISTAKES~!' _Kagome fell to her knees in self-pity and abandonment; tears betrayed her as they ran down her flush cheeks. "MUKURO~!" She pounded her fists on the ground in anguish, undaunted by the bleeding arm that she had earlier supported.

She felt the appearance of Hiei, his hand placed gently but firmly on her shoulder. "Kagome..."

"I failed in protecting my friends..."

"Don't waste your time wallowing in the foolishness of these morons."

"I can't help it Hiei. My heart goes out to those lost in this insignificant battle. It had no reason behind it, just a demons thirst for more power then they can handle. They hadn't any other reasons but that; so I pity them. I feel as if they were led into a fruitless end."

"It's their own fault."

"Is that so..."

"..."

"Lady Kagome," Kagome and Hiei turned to see a red/orange haired beauty with gorgeous green eyes and a necklace on made of the purist silver. An iris placed in the center of the chain was carved of what looked like glass, painted in the vibrant hues of violet, blues and yellows. "Lady Kagome, allow me to introduce myself. I am Lady Ayame, goddess of all plant life." She waved her hand about in display, showing the plant surrounding them as an example.

"We've waited many Eon's for the return of our sister. So long it seems since we last saw face to face." Another said, stepping forward. Half of her black obsidian hair was up in a bun, the rest falling elegantly past her elbows. She had scarlet eyes that seemed to almost burn with a passion unlike any other Kagome had seen. "Kagura, Lady Kagura, goddess of the wind."

"...You met our brash little sister already, but there is one other that you've not yet met. She is Lady Sango, goddess of the water."

"...Where is she?" Kagome asked blandly, not forgetting her loss.

Souten smirked. "She ran off with a human man and gave her goddess abilities away so that she could live a mortal life."

"..." Kagura remained silent.

"It was love that made her give a gift of the gods back to there originator." Ayame told Kagome.

"What am I a goddess of?"

"...well, we all have our immortal names, yours is Redemption, but your gift of the gods was fire. You are Lady Kagome, Goddess of fire."

Kagome stared at Ayame oddly. "I have no fire abilities..."

"Not yet you don't, it takes time for your abilities to resurface after such a long reprieve." She replied.

"Woman, who are these people?" Hiei asked, holding his hand out for her.

Kagome took hold of the warmth he offered. "...for now...they are acquaintances."

"Hn," He narrowed his eyes at the three as Kagome moved to Mukuro's body through the death surrounding her. Her fingers trembled as she ran her fingers over the lifeless cheeks of the woman who had taken her in and saved her life. "Kagome..." He stopped when Mukuro's body began fading.

"..." She stood and started back for the human world once more. Her robes and once ivory skin stained in her victim's blood.

"Where are you going Kagome?"

She turned to look at Hiei, "...where do you think; Koenma's."

Hiei followed and so did the three girls who had appeared as allies throughout the two week long battle.

'_Mukuro...what now...' _Kagome could only hold her tears back as the sound of her friends cries echoed through her head. _'What now...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: ...LUCKY PENNY 2~! WOOOHOOOO! Now tell me you love me! You know you do! I'll update when I get off work tonight, but I probably won't update until Monday or something. Read and Review, Please and Sankyu! ^_^''**


	2. A New Start?

**Lucky Penny II**

**Summary – So much was their final moments, she never wanted to see nor speak with him again. But when a battle brakes out in Makai and a new adventure begins to arise; she finds it difficult to avoid the reunion. Friends made, lives lost and a battle won; Kagome must work alongside Koenma's Spirit Detectives and search for the destined ruler of the western lands.**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Language) (Excessive Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask? No I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha. The prophecy below however, I made that up, pretty well if I do say so myself. Also, the quote beneath Ch.1 belongs to me.**

**AGES**

**Starting from the beginning to where we are...now.**

**Kagome: (3) (5) (7) (8) (10) (12) (13) (15) (16) (17) and (21)**

**Kurama: (4) (6) (8) (9) (11) (13) (14) (16) (18) and (22)**

**Souta: (2) (4) (5) (7) (9) (10) (12) (13) and (17)**

**Junko: (5) (6) (8) (10) (11) (13) (14) and (18)**

**Kimi: (8) (10) (12) (13) (15) (16) and (20)**

**Minami: (10) (12) (13) and (17)**

**Shippou: (6) and (11)**

**Yuzuki: (4)**

**Haru: (4)**

**-x-x-x-**

_A Broken Past _

_Warrants _

_A Predetermined Future_

_But Can Such A Future Be Changed_

_Or Will The Destined One _

_Forever Be Forced To Traverse A Path_

_Strung Together By Another's Soiled Hands_

**-x-x-x-**

_**Chapter Two – A New Start?**_

**-x-x-x-**

Koenma looked at the three kids he'd been left to watch for the past two weeks. He was in his teen form, so that what little respect he could scourge would be given. Because really, when he thought about it...what child..._demon_ child at that...is going to show respect to pacifier sucking toddler. However...he hadn't expected the two to be perfectly well behaved and quiet. He actually didn't feel like he was watching or babysitting children. Yusuke was more trouble than these two; they were more tolerable too. Shippou had apparently followed after Hiei, keeping up just barely, but managing none the less. He was asleep on the couch, Haru sitting against the wall silently and Yuzuki was on his desk.

"Is she coming back?"

Koenma glanced up to the little boy, Haru. "Who, Kagome?"

Haru nodded, his black hair was unbound from the braid it was normally in, so it fell over his shoulders with the brisk movement.

"Of course,"

"..."

Yuzuki smiled from her spot on Koenma's desk where she sat Indian style. "Momma...she will come back, Haru..."

"Yes, Kagome isn't one to leave behind those she cares for."

Haru frowned, "She left the fox,"

"...that...is another case all-together."

"Yeah, Haru! He was the one who hurt Momma! He deserved to be left behind! We haven't...we haven't done anything wrong though...so..."

Koenma sighed, now both were starting to doubt their _mother_. "She'll come. No matter where you two are, no matter what she has to do...she will always come..."

Yuzuki looked at Koenma and smiled. Haru jumped up suddenly and ran out of the room. Yuzuki followed quickly after her brother with Koenma chasing after both of them.

"Haru! Haru, slow down! Where are you going!?" Koenma shouted as he ran after the two. _'My god! Are we sure that they aren't Hiei's kids!?'_ Finally he stopped in time to see the large doors to the palace open up. Kagome, Hiei and three other young females walked in.

"..."

"MOMMA!"

Koenma stared at the blood covered beauty before him; the sullen look on her face told him that something had happened...something...dire.

"Kagome..."

"Koenma, I have a favor to ask of you."

Koenma noted the hardening look in her eyes, and her kids did too. Both gave her a quick hug and ran back to his office.

"...what do you need?"

"The rights to the Western Lands."

'_Mukuro!'_ His eyes were wide and grief stricken with the hidden news she had delivered. "...I...I can't give those to you..."

Kagome closed her eyes for only a moment before they opened and burned brightly before fading back to the cold listless dark blue. "Only for a year...then I will go out and find the Next Ruler of the West; only...one year, so that I can get things back in order."

"...I...will give you one year, but please...don't linger too long with your search for the Western Ruler."

Kagome bowed respectfully and gratefully, the three behind her followed her example and bowed.

"Now that I have conceded with your request...I have my own."

"..."

"Hiei..." Koenma turned to the fire/ice apparition.

"Hn," He showed he was listening, but didn't move from his spot, leaning against the wall with one foot propped against the wall.

"I want you to go to the Dark Tournament as a teammate of Yusuke."

"The Spirit Detective?"

"That's right."

"...what makes you think I would comply?"

"If you don't want to...I'll ask Kagome—"

"Fine!"

Kagome looked to Hiei; he turned away with a glare meant for the toddler turned teenager ruler.

"Is that all..." She looked back to Koenma, "...that you needed?"

"For the time being, follow me. Shippou, Haru and Yuzuki have wanted to see you really badly. Shippou...actually...was the only one who knew you would come back...the other two...started to doubt it."

Kagome looked at the floor of the palace as she followed Koenma. "..."

"Oh, by the way, who are these three?"

"...Uh...I had hoped you would know. They said they were my sisters."

"..." Koenma suddenly stopped walking and turned to get a better look at the three. "I see, then...The Goddesses of Wisdom, Sovereignty, and War. The other...The Goddess of Love...she is?"

"...again...our loving sister...is spending whatever life she has left...with a mortal." Kagura said unperturbedly.

"...Goddess of war?" Koenma asked nervously.

"No! I'm the War goddess!" Souten smirked at the surprised expression Koenma wore.

"Yeah, I can't really say I saw that one coming."

"I am the Goddess of Sovereignty." Kagura told him, closing her eyes in boredom.

"This means, you must be the Goddess of Wisdom."

"I am..." Ayame smiled and bowed her head respectfully to Koenma.

Koenma nodded his head back to the three before they started back to his office once more.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Four Months Later)**

So that's how it went. Four months ago...she received the rights to the Western Lands...and Hiei had agreed to go to the tournament that was about to start.

Somehow...

Kagome glared out the window where Koenma, Hiei and...Haru...stood.

Somehow...Haru had requested to be...their fifth team member. So now...Hiei was training him as much as possible before the end of this month, when they would be shipped out on a boat to hanging Neck Island.

"Momma?"

Kagome turned to Yuzuki who stood next to her. "Yes?"

"That messenger guy...he came back with no leads. Kagura and Ayame...found nothing either..."

"I see..." She sighed. "It's like the next ruler doesn't _want_ to be found."

"...Momma, how do you find someone who doesn't want to be found?"

"...give him a reason to find us..."

Yuzuki jumped up onto the opened window's sill. "How do we do that?"

"...Challenge..."

"Challenge?"

"Yes...the tournament. Yuzuki...you have been training with Haru and Hiei too...right?"

"Yes..."

"Hmm..." Kagome smiled.

"Then...how about...you and I train...for the tournament too?"

"EH!? Momma...are you thinking right? We can't leave the castle...or another battle will break out."

"...True...Hmm...if anyone asks where I went...tell them 'out'."

"Uh...okay...but, where _are_ you going?"

"...out." Kagome smiled and left the room.

**-x-x-x-**

**(With Koenma)**

"No, no, no, sure, no, no, yes, no~" He sighed as he continued stamping papers and placing them in stacks. A sudden knock on the door drew his attention away from his current task at hand.

"Enter."

Kagome walked in and bowed before shutting the door. "Koenma..."

"Kagome? Is something wrong?"

She smiled sadly, "No, on the contrary, I have gotten the palace back up and running, the demons who survived the battle have allied with me and are fully healed...of course, while the palace and surrounding lands are running smoothly...we can't locate the ruler of the West."

"That is problematic...You still have eight months, so time isn't the issue...but if you haven't had any indication to where the ruler might be...then..."

"That's why I came here. I want to issue a challenge to the ruler."

"That's fine and all...but how do you issue a challenge to someone you don't know?"

"Make it global...in both Makai _and_ Ningenkai."

"...Human's—"

"Through the Black Market! The last thing I want is for random humans hearing about the demon world."

"I will see what I can do...but what kind of challenge?"

"I want...to participate in the Tournament."

His eyes widened, "...Kagome, you can't be serious! Who will watch the palace?!"

"...I was hoping I could ask Genkai to."

"..."

"I know, Genkai will be going to the tournament, to help Yusuke...right..."

"Yeah..."

"That's why...I remembered someone from her tournament that had made a mental link with me."

"Oh? You mean...Kazemaru...You two made a spiritual bond?"

"Yes...we did..."

"So...you want him to watch over the Palace for you?"

"I do."

"You trust him?"

"I do."

"..." Koenma sighed, "Alright...I will...have him sent to you..."

"No need, I'll lead him to the Makai myself. If he can get there alive...I will at least know that he's capable of the task I will have provided."

"Fine. Now...you will need a sponsor for the tournament."

"I was hoping you would...take care of that."

"...I'll...ask my dad to sponsor you..."

"Thank you!" She smiled brightly for the first time in a while.

"Who will your team members be?"

_**~BANG~**_

"**We will."**

Kagome and Koenma faced the door where Ayame, Kagura and Souten stood.

"Then...the Goddess team?"

"Call us Team Yuzuki! She will be our team leader, Hahaha. A little four year old getting up on the arena...haha! I can see it now!" Souten laughed hysterically.

"..." Kagome laughed as the other two turned to her. "I see no problem with Team Yuzuki."

"...alright then, I'll get in contact with you once I finish talking with dad and announcing the challenge to Makai and the Black Market. I'll see you soon."

Kagome nodded before leaving with her _sisters_.

"So...Yuzuki is really our team leader?" Kagura asked.

"No...But I will let them think that she is. It will take their eyes off of us...for a while."

"Kagome...we actually came here for another reason. Haru...he..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: God...I LOVE TO WRITE! I just thought that I would tell you guys this. I will be posting the entirety of (Lucky Penny) in one chapter, for those who haven't figured out that THIS is the sequel...to Lucky Penny. Hence...Lucky Penny (II) 2! Two! Duo! Dolce! Dual! Double! Twin! Pair! Set! Second! After number ONE!.....do we have an understanding? ^_^'' Anyways, Please Regard Me Kindly, Read and Review and I'll update quicker! ^_^'' Bai-Bai!**


	3. It’s A Secret!

**Lucky Penny II**

**Summary – So much was their final moments, she never wanted to see nor speak with him again. But when a battle brakes out in Makai and a new adventure begins to arise; she finds it difficult to avoid the reunion. Friends made, lives lost and a battle won; Kagome must work alongside Koenma's Spirit Detectives and search for the destined ruler of the western lands.**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Language) (Excessive Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask? No I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha. The prophecy below however, I made that up, pretty well if I do say so myself. Also, the quote beneath Ch.1 belongs to me.**

**AGES**

**Starting from the beginning to where we are...now.**

**Kagome: (3) (5) (7) (8) (10) (12) (13) (15) (16) (17) and (21)**

**Kurama: (4) (6) (8) (9) (11) (13) (14) (16) (18) and (22)**

**Souta: (2) (4) (5) (7) (9) (10) (12) (13) and (17)**

**Junko: (5) (6) (8) (10) (11) (13) (14) and (18)**

**Kimi: (8) (10) (12) (13) (15) (16) and (20)**

**Minami: (10) (12) (13) and (17)**

**Shippou: (6) and (11)**

**Yuzuki: (4)**

**Haru: (4)**

**-x-x-x-**

_A Broken Past _

_Warrants _

_A Predetermined Future_

_But Can Such A Future Be Changed_

_Or Will The Destined One _

_Forever Be Forced To Traverse A Path_

_Strung Together By Another's Soiled Hands_

**-x-x-x-**

_**Chapter Three – It's A Secret!**_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stared at her youngest; she had come the second she'd heard about her son.

_**-x-Flashback-x-**_

"_Haru...he...seems to have attained some of your abilities...as a goddess, or in his case...god. He's...half demon half god...which means..." Ayame turned to Yuzuki who looked at her mother in confused understanding._

"_So, Yuzuki and Haru have my goddess blood flowing through them."_

"_That's right. However...just because they may have your blood...doesn't necessarily mean they have your ability to use fire."_

"_The fire that I still haven't shown signs of having?" Kagome asked with a raised brow._

_Kagura sighed, "It will take time; you have been trapped in a human body for so long, your blood needs time to settle and your abilities need time to reawaken."_

"_I understand...let's go. Koenma, I'll talk with you shortly. Let's keep this between us only, as well of course, the one who will sponsor us."_

"_Right,"_

_Kagome left with the others, holding onto Yuzuki's hand as they stepped through a portal and into her office at the Western Castle._

_She stepped up to her window where the fight was still going on. She felt her eyes widen; her baby boy was literally...glowing gold with...pink sparking around him._

'_He has...my Miko abilities too...' A gust of wind pushed at Hiei as he tried to catch his footing before he launched forward and struck Haru in the back of the neck, causing his eyes to roll back into his head before he fell forward and into Hiei's arms._

_**-x-End-x-Flashback-x-**_

"You could have been nicer about it..." She said to the demon leaning against the wall behind her.

"Any longer and he would have accidently purified me and Shippou."

"...Mm, he's a demon too...so why—"

"Half and half."

"Triangular mess..."

"Hmm?"

"Oh...he's a third demon, a third miko...or...monk...and a third god."

"...god?"

"Mm, he has my blood in him, as does Yuzuki. They need to start learning to control their abilities. So...the girls have decided to train Yuzuki...think you can train Haru? I'll help him master his purifying abilities, so don't worry about that."

"I never said I'd stop training him...did I?"

She smiled, "No...you didn't. Let's let him rest, Hiei."

"Hn," He followed her out of the room and went to the backyard where Yuzuki was practicing with Souten; sparring and learning...by the looks of it...flexibility and agility while also teaching her different dodging techniques.

Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Kagura.

"Let's start,"

"Mm," Kagome moved over to another part of the overly large area and got into the familiar stance Genkai had taught her.

"..." Hiei watched the two as they stared the other down before he jumped into the tree above them. The movement set the two into a charge as they took his departure as their own mental start bell.

This was what Hiei spent the next half of the day doing. He sat silently watching the girls spar, Shippou sat next to him on the tree with a daydream look on his face as he watched Souten. Ayame seemed to be gauging them for what they needed improvement on. Every once in a while she would say something like, _'watch your footing Souten'_ or _'Yuzuki, breathe in moderation. You are wearing yourself out more. Tomorrow, you and Souten will train in the Mountain region of Makai.'_ However, his favorite thus far, was, _'Kagome...you're going to fast, slow down!' _

He smirked. She trained with him every once in a while and had picked a few traits up and that included his speed. No, she wasn't nearly as fast as he was now, but...she was still faster than them...though, the fact that they kept up with her visually surprised him enough that he wanted to train her some more...race with her...something. He wanted Kagome to be invisible to the human, demon and divine eye...It was impossible...he knew that...but he wanted her to be as close to that as possible. Speed...was everything...if you're strong...but can't move...there is no point in your strength. She was already strong...she needed speed.

"Alright, we will stop there." Ayame said, though Souten and Yuzuki seemed to have blocked her out more than a while ago. She frowned and raised her hand; he watched it glow green before the tree closest to Yuzuki and Souten began moving and the branches lashed out, taking hold of the two girls' ankles and dangling them in the air.

"**AH~!"**

Hiei removed himself from the tree and walked over to Kagome who watched with a sweat drop on the back of her head.

"...Uh...A-Ayame...?"

"I said...we will stop there." She said calmly before letting the tree drop the two girls'.

"Ow..." Yuzuki ran to Kagome who smiled at the little girl.

"Next time she says stop, listen...and she won't do that."

"Mm...Yes mama."

"Let's go inside, Haru should be waking up soon." Kagura said lightly, using her control over the wind to cool her and the others off with a light breeze.

**-x-x-x-**

**(2 Weeks Later)**

"YUZUKI! NOW!" Kagome shouted from the rooftop of the castle. Yuzuki began glowing a bright shade of silver with the same pink spark her brother had. Kagome watched as the surrounding rubble of the building lifted from the ground and shot out towards Kagome who jumped from one large boulder to another, dodging and avoiding, she and Yuzuki were the only ones at the castle today, so she was using this time to train her daughter in the ability she had, Telekinesis and Telepathy, with of course her Miko abilities.

After a while, she discovered her son had the ability to control the weather, telepathy and again, her Miko abilities.

Kagome...had with Hiei's insistence, taken to racing him every morning with Yuzuki and Haru. They spent two hours racing around the Makai to the Mountain Region where she would leave both Haru and Yuzuki with Ayame, Souten and Kagura who trained them in endurance, stability and agility with obstacles. However, Hiei had surprisingly not questioned her about the rigorous training schedule she and Yuzuki were putting themselves through. He helped Yuzuki where he could, but dedicated himself to a strenuous training schedule with Haru.

She took the time that they had alone to sharpen her abilities and senses, as well as her almost mastered control.

"We will stop with that."

Yuzuki lowered herself to the ground and smiled, "Did I do well?"

"You did great."

**-x-x-x-**

**(1 Week Later)**

Training was over; they had no more time for that. It was done, and now...all they could do was fight. Kagome stood outside of her house and waved goodbye to Haru and Hiei as they left with Shippou.

"...ready?"

Kagome turned around to see Ayame holding a black cloak out for her, the kanji for fire on the back in crimson red. The others had similar cloaks; Ayame's was the kanji for earth in forest green, Kagura's was the kanji for wind in pearl white and Souten's was the kanji for lightning in a shocking yellow. The mini fighter next to Souten who stood a few inches shorter than the child goddess, had a black cloak on like theirs, but the kanji on her back was in blue and laced in silver, it read 'pure'.

Kagome turned back and opened a portal, watching as a young man walked through. Kazemaru...

"Thank you for coming..." She smiled.

"...I don't know why I came..."

"Because we had made a spiritual bond a few years ago. Your memory was wiped but the bond remained. I have a request..."

"...that is?"

"Watch this castle for a while. I have a tournament...and I can't leave it unattended, that would cause an uproar, and I need someone strong enough to protect the castle if something like that should happen."

"...then...I will stay."

"Thank you." Kagome bowed and stepped back for him to walk past her. He watched as another portal appeared and she turned and faced the other four cloaked beings. "Let's go." He watched them leave and frowned. There was another reason he had come...he felt the familiarity of the aura calling him. It wasn't one he could remember, but he trusted it...that much...he knew.

**-x-x-x-**

They stepped out of the portal and into Koenma's office where he sat stamping papers. Yuzuki smiled and ran forward, her hood falling back as she hugged the teenage sized Koenma and successfully drew his attention away from his work. "KOENMA!"

He stood up and picked her up in the process. "Follow me; I will take you to my father where he will explain the basis for his support."

"...right." Kagome followed and watched as the door opened. He sat Yuzuki down on the ground and walked in with his head held high, eyes hard and shoulders back. Yuzuki took one glance at his father and was holding his red cape tightly.

"**Goddess of fire, step forward."**

"..." The door behind her and the others slammed shut and scared Yuzuki even more, now hiding her face in the white soft fabric of Koenma's pants. "..." Kagome glared at the fear the man was causing her daughter to feel. She stepped forward none the less though.

"**I will support you for the tournament, but on one condition. Your daughter will remain with me."**

Her eyes widened.

"FATHER!"

"**Quiet! She'll make a good bride for you once she becomes of age."**

"...sir, with all due respect..." She seethed venomously, her body began to glow the familiar bright pink it had during her fight with Lilith. He obviously knew this, because his hand tightened on his thrones arm.

"**Keep your brat goddess...you will fight in the tournament...but if you can't make it to the semi-finals...then I will turn your brat into a human child...who will age...and die...before you even reach your prime!"**

"Go ahead and try...I will win!" Her aura shot out viciously.

She turned and left with the others behind her.

"**GODDESS! A LITTLE REMINDER FOR YOU WHILE AT THE TOURNAMENT!" **His voice echoed off the walls. She spun around in time to see Yuzuki glow brightly before falling onto the hard floor out cold. On her temple were two black dots the size of a snake bite.

"...Y-Yuzuki..." She moved to her daughter's side and mentally swore to get revenge on the damned ruler of the Spirit world. Hell, in her opinion...it was time for someone else to rule. Perhaps...Koenma...would be better suited.

"K-Kagome?"

"_Koenma...your father...has crossed the line!"_ Her voice was sickly quiet. She reached down and wiped her daughters' bangs from her face before lifting her.

"I know...come on. I will get a portal to the island. We need to get her in bed resting. She will be fine; the mark is more for you, than her. It doesn't inflict pain or anything like that; it's just a sign of contract. It's called a snake bite."

She listened to Koenma go in about the mark, but only part of her listened. She kept her aura on Yuzuki all the way to the island and still, all the way to the hotel room. Don't you just love quick travel; nothing better than a portal.

"I have to go, but you guys will be fine. Here is the line up for the fights."

"...thank you." Kagome said, looking to the prince.

"It's nothing, take care of Yuzuki."

She didn't need to be told twice. Kagome sighed and placed her baby girl in her bed before walking into the front room where the others sat. Koenma had left and she now sat with the battle line up.

"Team Yuzuki vs. Spirit Warriors."

"...the first fight..." Ayame pointed to Kagome who looked to the group next to theirs. "...Urameshi...they will go up against the Rokuyokai team." She said.

"Rokuyokai?"

"I know them!" Souten said chirpily, "The leader is supposed to be really strong! He's a drunk though...or at least...that's what I heard."

"Know anything about the others?" Kagome questioned.

"...Well...let's see." She sighed, "I could only tell you their class."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, two are upper C class level, another is a lower C class level...two are D class and one...I'll assume the substitute...is a lower D class." Souten said, opening her eyes once done.

"Then...they should have...little difficulty in this fight." Kagome looked over the other teams. One of them must have been...the Western lords...but...which one...

**Gorou Vs. Dr. Ichigaki**

**Rokuyokai Vs. Urameshi**

**Spirit Warriors Vs. Yuzuki**

**Masho Vs. Kappa**

**Ookami Vs InuGami**

**Kumo Vs. Wangetsu Hisakata**

"We will see how this plays out...but for now...we should get to sleep."

The girls nodded and left to their own rooms for some much needed rest. Kagome went back to her room where she had laid Yuzuki and crawled into bed next to the peacefully sleeping girl. She brushed her fingers over the markings and her eyes turned cold as she glared at the two marks.

'_I __**will**__ kill you...Enma...'_

Those were her final thoughts as she drifted off into a restless sleep, her arms holding Yuzuki close in her arms; waiting for the day that the new dawn would bring.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please regard me kindly and read and review. SANKYU! ^_^''**


	4. A Fight With the Spirit!

**Lucky Penny II**

**Summary – So much was their final moments, she never wanted to see nor speak with him again. But when a battle brakes out in Makai and a new adventure begins to arise; she finds it difficult to avoid the reunion. Friends made, lives lost and a battle won; Kagome must work alongside Koenma's Spirit Detectives and search for the destined ruler of the western lands.**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Language) (Excessive Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask? No I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha. The prophecy below however, I made that up, pretty well if I do say so myself. Also, the quote beneath Ch.1 belongs to me.**

**AGES**

**Starting from the beginning to where we are...now.**

**Kagome: (3) (5) (7) (8) (10) (12) (13) (15) (16) (17) and (21)**

**Kurama: (4) (6) (8) (9) (11) (13) (14) (16) (18) and (22)**

**Souta: (2) (4) (5) (7) (9) (10) (12) (13) and (17)**

**Junko: (5) (6) (8) (10) (11) (13) (14) and (18)**

**Kimi: (8) (10) (12) (13) (15) (16) and (20)**

**Minami: (10) (12) (13) and (17)**

**Shippou: (6) and (11)**

**Yuzuki: (4)**

**Haru: (4)**

**-x-x-x-**

_A Broken Past _

_Warrants _

_A Predetermined Future_

_But Can Such A Future Be Changed_

_Or Will The Destined One _

_Forever Be Forced To Traverse A Path_

_Strung Together By Another's Soiled Hands_

**-x-x-x-**

_**Chapter Four – A Fight With the Spirit!**_

**-x-x-x-**

It was the morning of the first fight...and to be quite frank...the only one up and alert, looking forward to the fight...was Souten.

"Come on!" Souten cried out as she jumped on Kagome and Yuzuki's bed.

"Mm," Yuzuki sat up and looked around, rubbing fuzzy eyes with her fist before yawning and stretching. "Mama..." She said softly; turning a little, she shook her mother awake and watched her play out the same motions she herself had just gone through.

"What time is it?" She asked as she pulled her legs out from beneath the sheets and blankets.

"SEVEN O'CLOCK!"

"..." She put her legs back beneath the sheets and rolled over to face away from the two girls.

"Kagome,"

Kagome groaned, _'Ayame too? Shit...'_ She sighed in defeat before getting out of bed.

"Mama, let's take a shower!" Yuzuki said with a smile.

"Alright then," Kagome let her daughter pull her to the shower where Ayame followed with two Hakama's, one blue with silver seeming and the other crimson; two white haori's went with the Hakama's along with two sets of undergarments in white. These were the outfits Ayame thought would best fit them. Kagura wore a pair of pearl white Hakama's with a white Haori...but refused to remove her cloak during the battle if she had to fight. Ayame's were emerald green with a white Haori and Souten's were shocking yellow with a white Haori. They were fine with theirs, but Kagura...HATED...wearing white.

"We're ready!" Yuzuki said, twenty minutes after the shower; she and Kagome had come out fully dressed. Kagome had stayed a while longer to play with Yuzuki's hair though, so it was now neatly brushed and parted, in high pigtails with cute tasseled curls that stopped at her chin.

"You look so cute Yuzuki!" Souten squealed before pulling her out the door.

"Ah! YUZUKI, SOUTEN; SHOES!" Ayame yelled. Slowly, the two returned and pulled on a pair of wooden Geta shoes before they took off running again.

"...that's better..." Ayame said, pulling her own Geta on with the others as they followed at a slower pace. Well...they _were_ following. They saw Souten and Yuzuki down in the crowd standing directly behind the Rokuyokai team that had just won their first round.

"Those two...they know I don't want the Urameshi team aware of our presence!"

"Then we will watch from a far, let them be." Kagura said.

"Right," She closed her eyes and opened a link to Yuzuki and Souten who were talking to the youngest of the Rokuyokai team.

'_Hey, keep the fact that you are competing to yourselves...and...Don't use your real names.'_

'_**Mama, why not?'**_

'**Yeah, why different names?'**

'_I don't want Urameshi's team to know about us, and they know mine and Yuzuki's name.'_

'**Then I can use my name...what do we call Yuzuki...and you?'**

'_...Higura, call me Higura. Call Yuzuki...Yuki.'_

'**Simple enough, alright; Higura is Yuki's mom!'**

'_**Yuki...you just took 'zu' out of my name, hehe. I went from Tender Moon...to Blessed Snow...we will be careful mama.'**_

'_Thank you; now...you're being talked to.'_

She watched as the two jumped and looked to the irritated boy who was talking loudly just to get their attention.

"I guess children are normal here?"

"That's because," Kagura stepped forward so that she could see the boy too. "Most children here...are in their hundreds...and are demons that can kill."

Kagome frowned, "That's comforting."

"Ooh...Hiei looks mad...he's on fire..."

Kagome turned to see what Ayame was talking about and felt her heart soar. No...Hiei wasn't mad...he was amused...in a very scary way.

They had watched the fight all the way through till the last match, none surprised by the end results after what Souten had told them the night before.

They watched as Koto, the bubbly and Sadistic fox announcer got on stage. **"Winner: Team Urameshi!"**

The fight wasn't nearly as amusing as the chants to follow in the end.

"We are next." Kagome said as they moved to the inside and passed Chuu, and Rinku...along with the dead bodies of the two...other members...nothing was left of the other two members.

"..." Chuu stopped to watch the three leave through the way they entered.

"Those three got a mite bit of power 'round them."

"A mite?"

**-x-x-x-**

Yuzuki and Souten jumped the wall and landed next to the group that walked out. Yusuke and his team were leaving and out came five other fighters. The middle…that went by the name Topaz...was huge!

"I want to go first!"

"Oh?" Kagome looked to Souten when Topaz walked into the ring first.

"One on One, first with three wins...is that agreeable."

"..." They remained silent and Kagome nudged Yuzuki forward. She nervously moved to Topaz and held her small delicate hand out to him. "Th-that's agreeable."

"..." He took her hand in a show of sportsman ship before the two released each other's hand and left back to their groups.

"You okay?" Kagome asked.

"**For reasons unknown, we have been asked to use different names for these fighters."** Koto said. **"So, team captains have decided and unanimously agreed, One on One battle, winner is the first with three wins! Let's get the first fighters up here!"**

"Souten?"

"I'm already halfway there!" She said in mid jump run as she jumped onto the stadium and tossed her cloak behind her. "Bring it on boys!"

Kagome sighed.

"_A kid? She looks smaller than Rinku!"_

"_Put a real fighter up there!"_

"_Tear her up!"_

"_BLEED HER DRY!"_

Kagome smiled, "She doesn't seem to have much of a fan club...does she."

Ayame and Kagura smiled, **"She will,"**

"I'll take this joke down! Penalty one! NO UNDERMINORS!" A man yelled as he got on the arena.

"**Fighters ready, FIGHT!"**

Kagura frowned. "He reminds me of a football player.

"I believe Rugby is his essential ability and inspiration. Rugby is a rougher, crueler and much more brutal version of football." Ayame told her with a finger to her chin, as if thinking out loud.

"Sounds...brutal..."

Ayame smiled at Kagome's response.

"Alright ref! You heard him, Penalty one, NO UNDERMINORS! So STOP UNDERMINING!" Souten jumped up high in the air and went for a nose dive as a ball appeared in his hands and when he threw it at her, she spun around quickly and kicked it into the stadium before bringing her foot down on his head, a surge of electricity shot out from the sky and hit him in the same spot her foot had. "I believe...you are nothing more than a bench warmer now." She kicked her foot out once more and landed it into his gut, the force threw him out of the ring and into the ground.

"**Amazing, this little girl packs one hell of a kick! I'll start the counting!"** Koto ran to the edge of the ring and began. **"One...Two...Three...Four...Five...Six...Seven...Eig—Ah..."** Souten turned to see him standing back up and she smirked. Holding her hand out she yelled and the stadium lit up once more with lightning.

"**AHHHHH!"**

"**Eight...Nine...and TEN! I think we can all agree, no one can fight after that shocking end! With his body burned to a literal crisp, it would be amazing if Rugby could even walk again! The winner of the match, SOUTEN!"**

Souten walked over to Kagome who handed back her cloak. "How was that?"

"Good, you didn't kill him." Kagome said.

"Didn't have to."

"...I'll go next!"

Kagome looked up and watched one of the weaker ones step forward angrily.

"I'll take this one." Kagura said, stepping onto the arena.

"Are you another girl?"

"...does it matter?"

"YOU ARE!" he smiled with a sick perverted grin.

"**FIGHTER'S READY! FIGHT!"**

She didn't even give him time to think. Pulling out her fan, she flicked her wrist and blades of wind cut his body to shreds.

"**AH! BEAUTIFUL! Let's see that again! This fight was over so fast; I don't think anyone saw what was coming!"**

Kagura turned to see the instant replay in slow motion. She raised her brow at the sight of blood slowly falling to the ground.

"**Look at the sight of the blood falling, and with that grin on Goyt's face, I'm sure we can all assume, he didn't even realize what had happened!" **Koto said in excitement.

"The fight, call it!" Kagura said.

"Oh, right!" She moved to the center of the arena, checked for a pulse then stood straight. **"THE WINNER OF THE MATCH: KAGURA!"**

"Well...at least you are okay." Kagome sighed.

"He was scum...fighting was the last thing on his mind."

"...I will fight next! Bring out your strongest fighter!"

Kagome sighed, "You're up..._Yuki_."

"But...he said strongest..."

"I thought we were going to play with their minds? Besides...you are the team leader, as such...you should fight the team leader."

"That...makes sense..." She shuffled her feet for a moment before pulling her cloak off and handing it to her mother.

"I said strongest...not youngest!"

"You shouldn't underestimate, or you'll wind up...like your friend." Ayame pointed to Rugby who was still dead to the world.

"..."

Yuzuki walked up to the arena and looked up at the man that was a house taller than her. She stepped up and bowed respectfully before getting in the stance her mother had taught her.

**-x-x-x-**

An elderly cloaked woman who watched from the stands had to shake her mind clear of the memories of a little Kagome who had once trained under her. "...She came..."

"Yeah."

Genkai turned to see Koenma sitting next to her.

"Is she here to fight Yusuke's team?"

"Don't give them that much credit. She's here for her reasons. A team hopefully came here...and she has to find that team...and the person in it she's looking for. Actually, she's hoping to meet him in the finals...so I'm sure Yusuke will get his chance against her team soon enough."

"That's a fight...that's best left alone."

"It's unavoidable. She has to fight...everyone...if she loses...her daughter..."

"What will happen to the girl?"

"It's not my place. I shouldn't have said what I did in the first place. If you want to know, bring it to her attention."

Genkai went back to watching the girl as she easily dodged the large wielded weapon that Topaz carried.

**-x-x-x-**

Yuzuki frowned..._'Is he trying? Mama fights a lot better than this...'_ She pushed her thoughts out of her mind and charged forward, knocking him in his chest with her shoulder and pushing him into the air about four feet before appearing behind him and hammering him into the arena.

"**No longer a surprise, these little kids are keeping these big demons on their toes...or off them..."**

She watched him get up without a scratch and smiled. "Please get serious." She closed her eyes for a moment before she snapped her eyes open and jumped out of the way of a sharp ax. She landed on the tip before running down and turning and slamming her heel into his jaw. A sickening crack sounded and she jumped back. She watched him 'crack' his jaw back in place before slamming his ax into the arena where she _had_ stood. His aura sparked and surrounded the entire stadium. It was blinding and she could only take a step back in alarm.

'_MAMA!'_

'_**Yuzuki, call out your Miko abilities!'**_

"...r-right..." She held her hands together and laced her fingers; closing her eyes, she felt him running towards her and heard the shocked silence of the crowd when his ax stopped against a bright pink barrier.

"...you...are a miko?"

"No...I'm a third demon, a third Miko and a third goddess...get it right." She enveloped his body in the bright pink and listened to his cries of pain ensue. Her eyes were glazed in a fuzzy shade of red that almost covered her normally deep blue and silver tinted eyes.

"YUKI!"

She broke out of the blood rush and dropped her hands to her side. The man lay motionlessly on the ground before her. She walked over to his side and placed her hand on his arm, pushing him in a way to wake him up. A pained groan could be heard and she smiled with teary eyes.

"Come over here sweetie." Koto said, taking her hand and moving her to the center of the ring. **"THE WINNER OF THE MATCH AND ROUND: YUKI!"**

The crowd was silent as she got off the arena and ran over to her mother. "Mama, mama...heal him, please!" Kagome looked down to Yuzuki and sighed.

"Alright then, Ayame, take her and the others to the top, I'll meet you guys there."

Ayame nodded and left with Yuzuki holding her hand and the others two girls following quietly behind her. Kagome jumped gracefully onto the stadium arena and walked over to Topaz who couldn't move without some sort of pain ensnaring him.

"Your fight is over miss, please exit the arena." Koto said politely.

"I will be just a moment." Kagome said as she kneeled down next to Topaz and held a hand on his shoulder. A bright pink glow formed around her hand and Koto watched as the wounds on Topaz healed for the most part. "That's for my daughter. I don't need the guilt of a death holding her back in her battles."

"_Your...daughter?"_

"Yes, that's right."

"_So you were the strongest of your group."_

"That's yet to be proven."

"...uh...I don't mean to break this up but, we have a fight to get started..." Koto said.

"_Tell your daughter, she's an amazing fighter...go all the way."_

"I'll do that." Kagome left and jumped the wall as she headed up to the others.

'_I know it isn't really the time to be thinking this but...I hope...Hiei...is alright...'_ She sighed as she handed Yuzuki her cloak and watched the next team get ready for their fight. "Damn, I have somewhere I need to go." She said finally, _'I can't wait any longer. I need to see him...he's hurt.'_

"Alright; I'm taking Yuzuki and Souten to get something to eat, Kagura?"

"I'll join you." She answered Ayame. The five left and Kagome split with them as she left and followed the split aura of fire and ice to the shores of the beach.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed! Please Regard Me Kindly and Review! Sankyu! ^_^'' **


	5. Heated Dispute

**Lucky Penny II**

**Summary – So much was their final moments, she never wanted to see nor speak with him again. But when a battle brakes out in Makai and a new adventure begins to arise; she finds it difficult to avoid the reunion. Friends made, lives lost and a battle won; Kagome must work alongside Koenma's Spirit Detectives and search for the destined ruler of the western lands.**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Language) (Excessive Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask? No I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha. The prophecy below however, I made that up, pretty well if I do say so myself. Also, the quote beneath Ch.1 belongs to me.**

**AGES**

**Starting from the beginning to where we are...now.**

**Kagome: (3) (5) (7) (8) (10) (12) (13) (15) (16) (17) and (21)**

**Kurama: (4) (6) (8) (9) (11) (13) (14) (16) (18) and (22)**

**Souta: (2) (4) (5) (7) (9) (10) (12) (13) and (17)**

**Junko: (5) (6) (8) (10) (11) (13) (14) and (18)**

**Kimi: (8) (10) (12) (13) (15) (16) and (20)**

**Minami: (10) (12) (13) and (17)**

**Shippou: (6) and (11)**

**Yuzuki: (4)**

**Haru: (4)**

**-x-x-x-**

_A Broken Past_

_Warrants_

_A Predetermined Future_

_But Can Such A Future Be Changed_

_Or Will The Destined One_

_Forever Be Forced To Traverse A Path_

_Strung Together By Another's Soiled Hands_

**-x-x-x-**

_**Chapter Five – Heated Dispute and Iced Turbulence!**_

**-x-x-x-**

She was only a few miles off from where Hiei was. She heard a pained cry and felt her heart clench at the sound of her close ally suffering. She made her way down the rocky incline and towards the cave hidden by shrubbery and stones.

"..." She stepped up to the cave and heard his silence, taking it as he knew she was there now. "Hiei..." She called out, entering the cave and stepping up to the crouching demon, which held his arm in silence. "Hiei...let me see your arm."

He responded by standing and turning away. "What are you doing here?"

"...I had my reasons to come, and I'm glad I did. Hiei, please―"

"Answer me!"

"..." She frowned, "I came here to find the Western Ruler."

"...he's here?" Hiei's voice calmed.

"Well...I hope so; otherwise I've been training Yuzuki for nothing."

"So that's why you were training the girl." He turned to her and began walking in her direction. She wasn't sure why, but she took a step back into the wall. He smirked, "What are you backing away for, scared?"

"...Hiei, you know I could kill you." His smirk didn't leave, despite her shaken words. "...yes...is that what you wanted to hear, Hiei...yes, you are scaring me."

His eyes hardened. "Kagome," He put his uninjured hand on the cave wall next to her head and leaned in close. "Do not ever feel that you should be afraid of me. I am the last person that would ever hurt you."

She felt her eyes swell with tears before she sunk to her knees onto the hard cave floor, her forehead against his waist line. He got on one knee and took her chin in his hand, "Hiei..." Her eyes met his.

"Did you hear me? Do you understand? I don't want you to ever be afraid of me..." She raised a hand, slightly stunned by his words, placing it gently on his cheek before leaning forward and placing her forehead on his shoulder, her hand sliding down to his neck where it remained. He held her with the one arm he could, his right arm still hung limp by his side.

She placed her free hand on his right arm and he felt warmth fill him up.

"..."

"Hiei, don't let them know I'm here, not yet."

"...I understand."

She pulled her hand from his arm and looked into his eyes, leaning forward; she couldn't stop the sweet kiss she placed on his lips before standing and making her way back to her and the other girl's room.

She was doing good avoiding demons too...that is...until she had a run in with a blue and teal haired young gentleman who turned when she bumped into him. He was strong, but not impossible to beat. She met his cold gaze, and literally had to stop herself from shivering at the piercing ice blue that looked at her in curiosity.

'_How the hell did I manage to run into him? I could have sworn...no one was standing there a second ago!'_

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"...who are you?"

Kagome frowned, "Higura, please call me Higura."

"But that isn't your name?"

"I can't reveal my name at the present time, sir. Who are you?"

"...It's not important."

He vanished in a whirlwind of frostbitten snow and Kagome pouted. "_...it's not important." _She mimicked. "He reminds me of Hiei...silent, cold...but he seems nice too...hell, he didn't try to kill me, he must not be one of the mindless Demons on the island who go out for their morning blood rush."

She purposely spoke out, knowing there was a group of demons nearby listening. She also sensed the ice demon nearby still, just watching her afar, others were with him, none she recognized from anything more than being in the hotel she was staying in.

A few demons entered the small area she stood in and she glanced them over. "Wow..."

"That's right, be afraid bitch. We aren't letting you or any other female bitch win this tournament. You are human too, all the more reason to want you dead!" On shouted, charging her with long claws.

"I thought you guys wanted Urameshi dead; go back to trying to kill him." She told the demons before dodging the claws.

"We will kill him, once we get rid of you!" A high pitched and scratchy voice cried out.

"..." She sighed and landed gracefully next to the annoying one before her gaze hardened and she whipped her hand out quickly and tore his head from his neck. The others watched as it rolled across the grassy ground and next to her foot. She flexed her fingers and pointed the bloody digits to the group. "Leave, or you'll find yourselves soon resembling your friend." Taking one step towards them, they fled. "That, ladies and gentleman...is how you avoid a massacre."

"You are indeed a strong fighter. I wasn't sure before, but you are part of the team we will be fighting next. You asked me earlier, who I was...my name is Touya." She swore that the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She jumped back and stared at him in surprise, not even knowing he'd snuck up on her. He stood with a smirk on his face, walking up to her, he placed both his hands on either side of her face and against the tree she was in front of.

'_I did it AGAIN?'_ She mentally kicked herself for being put, in the literal sense, between a rock and a hard place...in her case, between a man and a hard place. "I thought you were with your friends, wherever they are."

"I was, they went on ahead to our rooms."

"..."

"Don't worry, I won't kill you yet, I'll save that for the ring. Save your fight for me."

Once more, he vanished in a snowy blast of cold. '_I can't be affected by stuff like that...Hiei...Touya...both are still my competition...HELL, I DON'T EVEN KNOW TOUYA! Maybe I'm just into the cold, solitary, occasionally kind types...DAMN IT!' _She rushed off to the hotel, making sure not to crash into any unwanted demons again before she ran into her room and just collapsed on the floor backwards. "I think I'll just avoid the male species in general..."

**-Knock-Knock-Knock-**

She glanced at her bedroom door and watched it open to reveal Yuzuki, Souten and...

"Who is your friend?"

"This is Rinku, he was the only one who won a match in his team Mama, and he's nice too!" Yuzuki smiled as she ran up to her, taking her hand in his. "I wanted to know if I could go to the beach with him and Souten. Ayame said its fine with her, if it's okay with you."

"...I see, alright then. Rinku, please make sure to have them back when the sun starts to set."

"Sure thing Ma'am," He smiled cutely before taking off out the door, "I'll be right back...I need to go tell Chuu where I'll be," He said, running out the door.

"He's cute, so who is it with the crush?"

Yuzuki blushed and ran out the door.

"I'm sure that answers your question." Souten laughed. She sat on Kagome's stomach and smiled, "What's wrong?"

"...what makes you think something is wrong?"

"...don't make me look inside your mind, I will if it means making sure my sis is okay."

"Men...just, I went to check on Hiei and then on my way back I ran into Touya."

"...who?"

"Oh, one of the guys we will be fighting in our next round. It's going to be a one on one, the team with no one left standing will be the winner."

"They fought a while ago...after we finished our fight. We didn't really get the chance to see what they could do though; we had only seen them win the match when we walked back from lunch."

Yuzuki ran back inside and grabbed Souten's hand. "Ready!" She cried out cheerfully, now wearing a classic soft petal pink swim suit with a see-through wrap around her legs. It was a one piece with frill around the triangular covers of her chest as well as skirting around her hips. She had her hair pulled up into a high pony tail as she tossed Souten a black and yellow bathing suit similar to hers only without the frills. Hers had a yellow see through wrap. The two black dots on Yuzuki's forehead made her heart clench in anger.

"I guess I'll see you later, by Kagome!" She ran out with Yuzuki following after. Kagome stood up and walked out of her room and into the hall as Rinku came running up with a pair of pink and yellow trunks on and a yellow wind jacket and his hat.

"Watch out for Yuki, alright." She said, giving one more warning. He nodded and ran inside before the three ran back out into the hall with towels in their arms.

"...So you're the litt'l Sheila's mom."

Kagome turned and saw the man from the earlier match up against Yusuke standing with a large bottle of something or other. "I am...and, you must be Chuu."

"Right ya are! I'm Chuu, strongest of the Rokuyokai Team! I'm the best! Hahahaha~!"

She laughed at his silly antics, "If you'll excuse me Chuu, I am going to go back inside, have a nice day." She smiled, bowing goodbye before returning to her room. She wanted nothing more than to let sleep take her, and so she fell against the couch across from Kagura who sat reading something, Ayame was sewing who knew what. Kagome didn't care at the moment as she let her eyes fall and darkness consume her.

**-x-x-x-**

**(DreamScape)**

**-x-x-x-**

_-EREEEE-_

_Kagome cringed in pain when a taloned paw knocked her aside._

_"Ahh!" She cried out as she was sent hurtling back into something..._

_'Soft?' She looked behind her and saw a figure cloaked in all black except for a white scarf wrapped around his neck._

_"Who—" She started asking him a question when he suddenly scooped her into his arms and jumped out of the way of another taloned paw._

_"Stay here." He said simply before vanishing from her sight and appearing next to Kurama with a sword in hand._

_'Wow, he so...cool.'_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**-SCREEEE-**_

_Her eyes shut tightly at the ear piercing cry the demon before her made, opening them only to see what had happened to cause it to cry out like that. Her eyes widened as she fumbled to crawl backwards, a bleeding urchin was in front of her and the sword wielding demon from before. He had severed the arm of the being and she watched as a quick movement on his part had the demons head sliding from its shoulders and into the blood stained water._

_"Humph..."_

_Kagome sighed in relief but let a gasp of pain out as the claw hand still held tight to her still bleeding wrist._

_"Geez, you would think it'd let go." She muttered through clenched teeth. She watched as the tentacles fell limp around Kurama and her and watched as he ran up to her._

_"Kagome, are you okay?" He asked, prying the claws from her wrist, removing them one at a time._

_"Y-yeah, fine."_

_The black clad figure turned to leave when her other hand grasped his cloak._

_"You have helped us twice, please, stay and join us."_

_"..." He looked back at her._

_"Well, can we at least know your name?" She asked as Kurama tended to her arm, wrapping it in a nearby leaf of some Makai plant._

_"...Hiei."_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_'__**Kagome?'**_

_'Yes Hiei?'_

_'__**I'm going to take Shippou back to the shop. I should be able to find it easily enough. He's falling asleep though.'**_

_She stared in surprise at the long sentence and glanced next to her. In Hiei's lap was a curled up Shippou who was starting to get bored and fall asleep._

_'Why don't you take him to the park? It's a mile east of our shop. That should wake him up.'_

_'__**...'**_

_'You don't have to if you don't want to.'_

_'__**I will.'**_

_"Shippou..."_

_"Hm?" Shippou glanced up._

_"Let's go to the park."_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Kagome had suggested that they take a brake and go for a nice relaxing walk...now they stood in a dark, foreboding and evil feeling forest. It was the one in the direction of the cave but they had paid no heed to it._

_"Kagome...I thought you said relaxing walk?" Shippou said as he trembled in her arms._

_"You're not relaxed?" She asked._

_"N-not especially." He said with a slight stutter as he caught sight of red eyes that zipped past them in the form of a wolf demon._

_"You'll be fine Shippou. I won't let anything happen to you."_

_"A-alright. I tr-trust you." He said, tucking his head into her arm. She raised a brow._

_"Yeah, sure you do. How are you two doing? Is the forest to overwhelming for you two big strong men?" She said sarcastically._

_"Actually, I hadn't noticed much of a difference between this place and the rest of the Makai." Kurama said truthfully._

_"It's a refreshing forest, reminds me of the camp I was raised in. The scent of blood has painted the trees and air in thick coats and layers. I like it." Hiei's response, Shippou looked like he would be sick._

_"You had a very lonely childhood, didn't you Hiei..." Shippou said out loud. Hiei glared at him but did nothing to retaliate._

_"That's a yes."_

_"Shippou, leave Hiei alone." Kagome scolded._

_"Fine."_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Kagome glared hard as she made her way towards the smirking Lilith._

_"Where is he?"_

_"Who is he?"_

_"You know damn well who I am referring to bitch!"_

_"Such language, I should clean that mouth of your out, yes I should."_

_"Demon, you are walking on thin ice, I suggest you answer her." Hiei placed his hand firmly on the hilt of his sword._

_"Hmm..." She glared at his hand and sword before sighing. "Kill joy. Don't fret, I'll let you see my pet." Her 'pet' stepped out from behind a tree and Kagome ran up to him, embracing him tightly._

_"Souta, are you alright?" He said nothing, only continued staring at Lilith._

_"He see's nothing but me now Kagome. You lost him...well...maybe not completely. There is one way you can get him back."_

_"Kagome, don't be a fool." Hiei said, trying to coax her out of listening to the demented demon whore before them._

_"What do you want?" She asked, hugging her void brother's form against hers._

_"You..." Lilith said. "Give me yourself and I will...release your brother from...my hold."_

_"Do I have your word?" Hiei wanted to beat the naivety out of the female that he had come to care for over the small time span that they came to know each other. He wouldn't go as far as to say he loved her, but he couldn't deny that he cared for her._

_"Woman, don't be stupid. Never trust a demon...they twist their words and make loop holes in their own promises. Take it from someone who knows...I AM a demon...I do it all the time. We tend to make our own rules."_

_"Hiei, if there was another way I would try it, but as it stands, there is only one."_

_"...so you'll leave Shippou...Kurama...Genkai...Mukuro...what about me...will you leave me too?" Truthfully, he had been...contented when he joined her group...he didn't want her to leave. Not now that he finally found someone who cared for who he was and not what he was._

_"Stay with Mukuro...I'll be back for sure...I promise." She said with a smirk, winking in his direction before walking away towards Lilith who grinned wickedly._

_"Wonderful, oh wonderful in deed! Pint sized demon, take the brat. I will enjoy my new toy much more. I'll let my other toy play with her." Kagome had no time to say anything as the familiar evil aura that had haunted her and called her...engulfed her._

"_KAGOME!"_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Mukuro had watched as hundreds of demons left the cave and walked inside only to step back in surprise. Glaring at the plant hovering over Kagome, she quickly used a dimensional attack and cut it in multiple pieces._

_"Kagome! Kagome are you okay?" She ran forward and steadied the girl that was trying to stand._

_"Y-yeah, thanks to you guys." Hiei looked surprised at her stated and started growling, his eyes already crimson but started turning a more blood red._

_"Hiei, calm down. You can kill something once we get out of here. Kagome needs help."_

_"Right." He removed his black cloak and wrapped it around her trembling form, picking her up bridal style._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_"Hey Hiei, can I ask you a question?"_

_"You just did but go ahead and ask another."_

_"As light will fall and darkness ascends._

_A soul will call, and soon unto amends._

_A tree will bloom, a first to new light._

_A moon will loom, you'll take new height._

_Can you solve the riddle?"_

_He looked to be in thought before shaking his head no._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Kagome felt the tightened grip of her son and the hands of her daughter on her robes. "Hiei," She called to the hybrid fire/ice demon that stood next to her._

_"Take Haru and Yuzuki to Koenma or Genkai's; I will retrieve them once this battle is over and everything has settled." Reluctant to leave with the battle occurring, Hiei hesitated for only a moment before taking Yuzuki in his arms and getting on one knee for Haru to climb onto his shoulders. He was gone before either Mukuro or Kagome said anything._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_She felt the appearance of Hiei, his hand placed gently but firmly on her shoulder. "Kagome..."_

_"I failed in protecting my friends..."_

_"Don't waste your time wallowing in the foolishness of these morons."_

_"I can't help it Hiei. My heart goes out to those lost in this insignificant battle. It had no reason behind it, just a demons thirst for more power then they can handle. They hadn't any other reasons but that; so I pity them. I feel as if they were led into a fruitless end."_

_"It's their own fault."_

_"Is that so..."_

_"..." _

**-x-x-x-**

**(End DreamScape)**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she sighed. It seemed, that as of lately, her dreams were always occupied by a man, and it seemed that this time, it was of her memories and precious moments with Hiei. She wasn't sure how she should feel towards him, but she knew that, to say she cared for the Fire/Ice demon was to undermine her true feelings for the forbidden child. For now, however, she would play it out by fate, perhaps a new twist would capture her heart.

'_Perhaps...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you guys enjoyed the next chapter, and yes, I know it's been a while. You can thank KittyBlue for this chapter, since she asked for me to update. Now, I have work at six and need to be up by five...**_***yawn***_**...night! Please Read and Review! Sankyu~**


End file.
